


Bruised Knuckles

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader, i speak fluent mando'a - languages major things, mando'a usage, medic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: Once again, Commander Cody punched a droid and has to pay a visit to you in the Medbay.Commander Cody x Gender Neutral Reader. Fluff.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, Commander Cody/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Bruised Knuckles

**_“It_** happened again?” 

Your fellow medic, a Tholothian, rolls her eyes at the clone commander and points towards you. 

Glancing up from your work, you stop short, as your focus redirects to the commander and you fix him a hard glare.

“Commander Cody. I’m beginning to think you do this deliberately, as an excuse to see me.” Punctuated with an exasperated sigh. 

“Come here, sit.” With a quick pat of the now empty bed for emphasis, you gather fresh supplies to treat his wounds.

By the time you’re finished, his helmet in on the floor and his armoured gloves are removed, an almost sheepish smile plastered onto his face.

Taking his face into your hands, “what happened this time?” 

“Clankers. Lots of ‘em. Got us real good.” 

Shaking your head as you exhale pointedly, your hands drift across his shoulders and down to his hands.

“You need to stop punching droids, Cody. They’re durasteel, for Maker’s sake!”

Suddenly, you’re aware of how close you are; his breath intermingling with your own, his body heat intoxicatingly warm, his long lashes and plump lips; and how alone you are now.

Playful chastising is long forgotten, as the air lay thick and heavy. Your voice, barely a whisper, “you know I care about you…”

“I know.”

He said it, as though it was the simplest thing in the world, before your world blurred and his calloused hands thread themselves around your waist. His kiss inhibiting all of your senses, overwhelmingly tender and sweet. 

With shallow breaths, you pull away from each other. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”

“ _Kote…”_

His eyes bore into yours as you process the declaration; the confirmation of Cody choosing you over his duty as a soldier. 

Dating secretly was one thing, but this? This stole your breath away and melted your heart. This was the last thing you ever expected to hear and you had never dared to hope for it.

“…I love you too.” A promise sealed with a kiss.

“Now, let me wrap those hands of yours!”

His calloused hands rested on your own as you slowly disinfected the wounds, applied bacta and wrapped them - a mindless routine, as you relished the close proximity of the commander.

Once done, you pressed kisses to his bruised knuckles, leading to his fingertips and down to the palm of his hands, with his murmur of thanks falling on deaf ears.

“You.” A sigh, “need to stop attacking droids like that… I worry about you…”

He chuckles, causing you to surpress a smile.

“Seriously! You have a kriffin’ blaster! Not every droid needs to be rugby tackled!” An exasperated exhale, “At this rate, I may refer you for blaster training again!”

Unfortunately, Cody’s comm beeps, signalling his need to depart.

“Sorry I-“ “I know… Go. And do NOT fist-fight any more droids. I don’t wanna see you back here with an injury any time soon.”

With that, you kiss his cheek and usher him out the room with a playful smile, as he promises to drop by your quarters as soon as the meetings done.


End file.
